


Domino Effect

by silentassassin21



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Jacobi POV, Jacobi giggling and smiling has made my life so much better, Kepler has a heart, M/M, Maybe a lil ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: A continuation of Mission Mishaps: No Complaints





	Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, I know, but I desperately needed to write something after that audio fanfic Noah and Zach blessed us with was released

Jacobi had expected the day to pass more or less like any other. He would be more pissed off than usual and would try his hardest to annoy Kepler, but ultimately there wouldn't be anything drastically different from the day before or the day after.

Instead he was standing out in a field, arranging what felt like a million fireworks so they would go off in the exact pattern he wanted. He had been doing it for a while, an hour at least, and he was sure Kepler was getting annoyed by the way he kept rearranging certain placements. But when he turned around to get another pile of the explosives Kepler was sitting in the car, looking... content. 

That wasn't an expression he had seen on the major's face before. It was a bit unnerving.

He spent another thirty minutes to finally get all the fireworks positioned the way he liked. For a moment he just stepped back and looked at his handiwork, smiling. Then he jogged to the car and stuck his head through the open window.

"Ready, sir," he said. Kepler looked up and over Jacobi's shoulder at the arrangement of fireworks out in the field.

"Impressive, Mr. Jacobi," the major said, the corner of his lips twitching. He reached into his pocket and produced a lighter, handing it to Jacobi. Jacobi grinned.

He started to walk towards the fireworks, turning around when he was a few feet away. "You coming, major?" he shouted at Kepler. 

His superior looked like he was contemplating something for a moment, then opened his car door and stepped out. 

Jacobi ran to the first firework and flicked the lighter, watching the flame dance for a second before lighting it. As he was running back to where Kepler was leaning against the car he felt like a little kid again. Hell, he had even started giggling.

Despite the short distance he was somewhat out of breath when he reached the car, back leaning against the door and still giggling. 

It might have just been his imagination but he could have sworn that Kepler huffed out a short laugh.

The giggling turned into full laughter as the first firework shot through the sky, exploding in a shower of dark blue. Then the domino effect Jacobi had spent so long perfecting started. Sometimes it would be one after the other, sometimes several would go off at one time, all timed perfectly just the way he had planned.

As they exploded across the sky, Jacobi looked beside him and saw that Kepler didn't look miserable. "Thank you, sir," he said carefully, looking away just in case Kepler decided to look over at him.

A few minutes passed with the only noise being the fireworks shattering above them and Jacobi assumed Kepler wasn't going to reply. But then, almost too quiet to hear over the explosions, Kepler said, "You're welcome, Daniel."

Jacobi's head whipped around to look at Kepler, surprised to find the other man looking at him as well. Without thinking Jacobi bit his lip, releasing it when he realised what he was doing and what it probably looked like.

He turned away, telling himself that the heat on his face was because of the fireworks. He jumped when he felt Kepler carefully brush his hand against Jacobi's, keeping it pressed there.

Jacobi looked over again and found the major much closer than he had been before, only a few inches away now. 

If Jacobi was known for anything, it was his tendency to not think things through and having a 'it's better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission' attitude. So, against his better judgement, he leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips against Kepler's. It was probably the stupidest thing he had done in his year with Goddard, hell, it was probably the stupidest thing he had done in his entire life.

But he didn't care, so he kept his lips pressed there. And after a moment, Kepler pressed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending because I don't know how to write kissing


End file.
